


You are more than that...

by Lord_Morzahn



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Morzahn/pseuds/Lord_Morzahn
Summary: The Detective sneaks off to do some investigating for their latest case. Naturally, Ava is right behind them. (Fictober 2020, Prompt 22)
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081712
Kudos: 2





	You are more than that...

"You shouldn't be out here." The voice comes from behind me, nearly making me jump. Nearly.

"And neither should you!" I grin over my shoulder at Ava, halfway through the window. "And yet, here we are." I wink. "How scandalous."

Ava rolls her eyes, crossing her muscled arms over her chest. "You're going to get caught."

"Then you might wanna try being stealthy. Like so." I slide in the rest of the way, silently propping the window open for my later escape.

"I'd like to see you talk your way out of this one." She grumbles, sauntering over to where I lean against the windowsill.

"I bet you would." I say with a sly smirk. "Among other things."

Ava blushes hard, and I try not to let my face peel into a shit eating grin or she'll never give me an opening again. I tamper it down a little, smirk playing on the corners of my lips.

"I don't know what you are referring to."

I place the back of my hand over my forehead, feigning sarcastically. "Oh no, whatever will I do? She's ignoring me, and her feelings about me, on purpose."

Ava scowls. "Sarcasm does not become you."

"It's hard being so genuine all the time, you know. Gotta joke around at some point or I'll lose my sanity."

A smile tugs at her lips. "I doubt you had that to begin with."

I give a small, genuine smile, pleased. "I love it when you joke with me."

"Who says I was joking?" She says, but I can still see the smile on her lips.

I turn to check my surroundings before looking back at her. "So you coming or not?"

"Well, I suppose someone has to keep an eye on you. It is my duty to keep you safe, after all." She says, climbing in through the window.

"That's the spirit." I mutter, turning to survey the dim warehouse. It's one of the few still-used ones closer to town.

I don't bother with my flashlight just yet, not wanting any security or concerned citizens seeing the light. "You can see in the dark, right?"

"My night vision is better than yours, yes."

"Great." I say, sticking my hands out in front of me and walking slowly as my eyes adjust to the shadows. Darkness for the warehouse, and darker darkness for the crates and barrels in it. "We're looking for anything labelled with a skull that's on fire."

I edge forward, bumping into a crate. I either hit harder than I thought, or it was precarious to begin with, because it wobbles and nearly topples from the gentle impact. "Shit!"

Once I've got the crate stabilized, my eyes are doing better, but not enough to look for the symbol. As I stick my hands out again, warm fingers slide into mine.

"I can't have you bumping into anything else and dying by crushing." Ava mutters, and I can feel her rather than see her right beside me. Either my imagination is overactive, or I can feel the warmth coming from her.

Her body is hardly a breadth from mine, her hand drawing me into her orbit. "Stay close." She breathes.

I nod, unable to speak with my heart in my throat. It's not long before Ava says she's found something.

"What's the return address read?" I ask.

"There...isn't one?" She responds, confused.

"As I thought. We'll have to find the office and hope for a ledger or transcripts to be sure, but...I think this stuff is coming from Wayhaven." I say.

Ava shifts on the spot, suddenly alert. "But how? The production materials and space required to make this much of it..."

"The town's bigger than you think, remember? Murphy was able to hide for a long while, and the Trappers. There's lots of forgotten space and equipment from the heyday."

"And yet you found the right spot where the info we needed was." She says. Her voice betrays little, but I swear she sounds impressed. It's not usual from Ava, so I can't help but preen a little. My pride mixes with being bashful.

"Well...I _am_ a detective." I say, feeling heat on the back of my neck. It gets worse when I realize she can see me but I can hardly see her.

My eyes have adjusted to the scant moonlight peeking through the higher windows. It casts the barest silhouette in front of me.

"You are more than that..." She says softly, barely audible.

My heart burns in my chest. Time seems to fall away as all I can think of is her. How close she is. I can smell her perfume. "Ava..." My fingers intertwine with hers before I can second guess myself.

_Please..._ I think. _Stop denying this. Stop avoiding me._

I can feel her breath on my face, my feet shuffling closer. Our noses are about to touch. "Tu omnia." I whisper.

But I can't make the first move. Not for her, so...afraid of this thing between us. She has to come to me. She has to choose.

Her lips meet mine softly, hesitant. Just the faintest touch until something sparks in her and she's cupping my face in her hands.

She kisses me breathless, passionate, pouring everything she's held back out in this one moment. I pull her closer to me, until there's hardly any space between us.

The rest of the world falls away. It can wait.


End file.
